Paris Land!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Abhirika are on honeymoon in Paris... Is it just a honeymoon or something else. Find out with lots of mystery and thorra thorra romance;), as i always add...
1. Lost somewhere

**A/N: Something like my some very fluffy types of stories but as always don't know that would you like it or not. Basically the purpose to write this story is just to have fun with a little bit suspense in the side story line. Other wise its totally silly type of stories.**

**'LOST SOMEWHERE'**

A week past the wedding of Abhijeet and Tarika, they got a honeymoon package from Acp sir as a gift. It offered a trip to Paris and our abhirika were ready when their team made it sure to them that everything would be fine when they would be enjoying.

They left Mumbai and reached Paris when it was evening time in that city. They reached their hotel and after having their meal and everything now they were free, sitting inside their room. Tarika was feeling somehow shy as it was her first trip with him like this and abhijeet was so confused to see her like that as he thought " mein koi chor hun jo mujh se itna dar rahi hai", because on his every action she became super conscious .

He was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on the sofa. He was reading a magazine but his concentration was on her, he was looking at her when she raised her head from her phone and quickly started to look at his Blue T shirt. She continued fiddling with angry birds and he continued to read the magazine but both tasks were not done wholeheartedly.

" Abhijeet mein soch rahi hunk e Salunkhe sir kya kar rhe honge", she started the conversation.

He looked at her with wide eyes, " tum yahan par bhi Salunkhe sahab ke bare mein soch rhi ho?"

" nhn mein toh bas wese hi", she replied with a low tone.

" areey ghoom rahe honge kahin apni girl friend ke saath pata nhn hai bhi ke nhn… huh!", he said while flipping the pages of magazine.

" Abhijeet! Sach mein sir ki girl friend hai…!", she tried to persuade him.

Without any thought he started to laugh and continued to laugh..

" tum aise kyun has rhe ho?", she was confused.

Controlling his laughter with difficulty, " Salunkhe….. haha…. Salunkhe sahab ki girl friend kese ho sakti hai…"

" kyun nhn ho sakti", she replied in an angry tone.

" aa nhn mera matlab hai ke iss umar mei girl friend…. Uhhh"

" kyun agar tumhari shaadi se pehle mein tumhari girl friend ho sakti thi toh phir Salunkhe sir ki kyun nhn ho sakti?", sarcastically she answered.

Abhijeet in his mind. " han wese keh toh theek hi rahi hai", he settled back and started reading what he was actually doing,but then when he calculated what she said he jumped back and thought, ' kya yeh mujhe Salunkhe sahab jitna budha keh rahi hai". He tried to raise an objection, " tum…..". " Padho padho magazine padho", she shut him up and he made speechless started to flip the pages of magazine.

She got a call….

" hello, han tasha…. Yes we are here after all, achha sach mein …. Phir.. oh I wish mein hoti toh uss se mil leti…", looked at him "han tumhare abhijeet sir theek hain , paris mein bhi magazine padh rahe hain, he is exploring the marvels of this fashion world". " wese models sach mein bohat achhi hain", he shouted before ignored him and continued her talk.. " oh toh vivek phir chala gaya, yeh fredy sir bhi naaaa"… what ….. array yaar kya keh rahi ho,( in a whispering tone) usse toh super models ki photos se hi fursat nhn….( her face starting to blush) come on!, its your abhijeet sir koi movie ka hero nhn hai…( she laughed)

Although it seemed he was reading the magazine but after all he was concentrated to what she was talking and he was very amazed to see her expressions change like this, in a second she started blushing , the next moment she was excited and another moment she was sad, he was totally confused.

" ok bye"…. She cut the call….

" kya.. kya keh rahi thi tasha?", he asked her.

She turned towards him, " mein kyun bataun , tum ne mujhe bataya tha ke tum daya se restaurant mein kya baat kar rhe thhay !"

" nhn", he answered like a student answers his teacher.

" toh mein kyuun bataun ke meri friend ne mujh se kya baat ki"

" hum wese point toh hai , theek hai na batao"

Some time they were quiet and then abhijeet closed the magazine and started to walk around the room, inspecting things around.

" room bohat achha sajaya hai inhhon ne…", he remarked.

" hmm"…

Then abhijeet opened his bag and took out a shawl, showing it to tarika.

"Tarika yeh shawl mujhe bhabi ji ne di hai yahan kafi thand hai na"

She put her phone aside because she was getting interested in his shawl.

' fredy sir ki wife ne di", she confirmed.

" han yaar abhi tak toh meri ek hi bhabi hai , daya ki toh shaadi hui nhn hai toh or kon ho sakta hai"

" han sorry"

" ab yahan ke mausam mein isse try karta hun", he wrapped the shawl around him and went into the balcony of room which was on the sixth floor. Leaning over the fence of balcony he looked down and the winds started to blow his hair. It was the month of January and during these days the weather of Paris is harsh cold but still don't know why Acp sir chose such a place for their honeymoon (remember there is always a logic behind everything in CID, even if it's a honeymoon of their team members, so a mystery is behind)

She sailed through the balcony and her frock started to sway through the winds, which she handled with difficulty. She came up and stood besides him and looked down as she would enjoy like him but as soon as she looked down she quickly grabbed his hand which ws on the fence.

" oh kitna upper hain hum, agar neeche gir gaye toh…", she sighed and strengthening her grip on his hand.

' hum bache toh hain nhn ke gir jayen Dr. Tarika.", he mocked her.

" Abhijeet! Sirf bache hi nhn girte hain, jis tarhan tum lab mein machalte ho na agar yahan aisa karo gay toh tum bhi gir jao ge", she spoke like a mother.

His wide open mouth which was ready to laugh dropped to the floor and then it was quickly closed.

She rested her chin on her palms and started to see the beautiful city around them, the hotel was in a location from where Eiffel tower was visible and what piece of art it looked in the night.

Wrapping himself totally in the shawl and rubbing his both hands, " bohat sardi hai yahan"

Hiding her hands in her sweater, " tumhe hi sardi lagti hai , akele akele hi shawl ka faida utha rhe ho…"

Strong winds started to blow which were chilled to its extreme.

"ufff! Itni zyada thandi hawa, mein andar ja rhi hun"

She turned to move inside but he grabbed her hand.

" kahan jar hi ho kitni achhi jaga hai nazara dekho na…", he pulled her again near the fence.

" nhn abhijeet yahan bohat thand hai mujhe zukaam ho jaye ga…."

"bas thand ki waja se jar hi ho?"

" bas kya itni thand mein nhn khadi ho sakti mein"

"itni si baat keliye mein tumhe andar kese jaane dun…"

He smiled mysteriously at her and then pushed himself close to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind so that she could also get benefited by the shawl .He pulled her even closer and wrapped her securely, she was just speechless and her breath was caught in her throat . She smiled then and put her hands on his arms, swaying through the winds .He rubbed his face on hers from a side, she turned in his arms to face him putting her hands on his chest, relaxing herself on his body. She looked at him and lightly he kissed her on the cheek, she blushed and started looking down. He started playing with the sleeve of her white sweater. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

" ab thand nhn na lag rhi", he whispered.

" nhn", she said contracting more in his arms.

He settled her hair in one place so that they should not disturb him. She raised her head and meaninglessly looked at him. This was not understandable by him but this was not the matter in that special night.

He caressed her cheek and moved his face close to her face, taking her face in his hands he kissed her lips and she closed her eyes and so he did. Her hair covered his face in the breezes. With the passion of love and what ever we would like to say they were kissing in the way every couple would love to.

In the balcony of hotel room, cold winds were blowing and Abhirika in a shawl wrapped together were kissing. But in the city of lights and glamour they did not know that someone from the opposite block was spying at them in this romantic situation ;). What will this honeymoon bring more in the Paris Land…!

**A/N: Back with my typical genre romance ;), this story is all for fun as I said before so what ever you want me to add in this, any situation and what ever please tell but firstly let me tell that do you guys want me to continue or not?, every thing is up to you…. aage peeche jo dalna hai plz tell poori vacancy hai :D**


	2. Shop shop

_**SHOP SHOP**_

**A/N: I know I know, I really do not need to update itne dino ke baad , but its just that ab likhni toh hai. Sorry if my sories are irritating some one , you may not read my stories coz there are many other good and excellent writers in the section but this I actually wrote for myself because I wanted to , but if I will get a positive response I will write the next chapter for my crazy fellows and if not so then next chapter bhi mere liye hi hoga :P. Now lets start...**

After that super romantic kiss which abhirika experienced in the balcony of their room...

They parted and some thing blush and all happened with our curly beauty but she managed and they went inside the room.

" mene abhi salunkhe sir ko phone nhn kia". Tarika said while setting the bed sheets.

Abhijeet swiftly pulled the curtain of window closed as he heard the words from her mouth, " or mene Acp sir ko bhi nhn kia lekin hum tasha, vivek, fredy, sachin,kajal, or daya se toh baat kar chuke hain na , abhi tum salunkhe sahab ko kyun yad kar rhi ho!."

"mujhe bhi pata hai, or yeh bhi pata hai ke both sirs are on meeting with dcp chitrole!, mein bas sir ko miss kar rhi hun"

Abhijeet just jumped into the bed, muttering something under his teeth, "honeymoon par bhi salunkhe ne nhn choda, uff!."

Tarika sat in the bed with a push and glared at him, " Abhijeet tum salunkhe sir ke baare mein aise baat mat kia karo, mene tum se kaha hai ke ...

She was cut off by him when he quickly diverted towards her, gave her a quick kiss on her fore head , saying " good night darling", going back to his place , covering himself properly with blanket.

Tarika was sitting there with a surprised look, he did not even heard the whole thing she was saying, though he had even memorized the whole thing she was saying because she repeated this many times in the day but no change in Abhijeet. She slighlty pushed him aside with an anger filled punch and fell on her pillow, obviously this night for sleep ;)

After half an hour, the blanket from the left side of bed was thrown in the inner side of bed and he raised hi head to see where is she actually. He sat on the bed seeing that she is sound asleep. He dragged the blanket a little bit down from her face, truly she was sleeping.

'kya tum bhi lecture dene lag jati ho", he rested his head on his hand which was supported by the right angle of his elbow. He twisted his fingers in her hair and smiled at her like anything. " pichle ek hafte se mein tumhe aise sote huaay dekh raha hun, wese pehle bhi dekha shaadi se par ab poori tarhan dekh raha hun, kitni cute lagti ho!", he was looking at her with a excited expression.

"Tarika Iam sorry", he took her hand in his and softly kissed her hand. "abhi agar jagi hui hoti toh itna blush karti wese abhi bhi thorra hai", he followed the crimson colour diffusing on her face. He turned back to his pillow but again went towards her side " or mein toh kehna bhool hi gaya I love you!" and finally he went to sleep.

The next day...

Tarika slid herself out of the bed and opened the curtains of the window to welcome the warm rays of sun, which was on its made abhijeet to flutter his eyelids and he got up.

" good morning", she greeted him with a bright smile.

" u..u... good morning", he replied her, trying to create a similar gesture to hers but he was thinking that, " kya yeh bhool gayi raat ko mene iss ki baat nhn suni thi..."

" Abhijeet tum pehle jao fresh ho jao or mein tumhara wait karun gi..."

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows meaningfully, asking her many questions but she didnot met his gaze.

"ok, mein chala jata hun, wese tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na", he approached close to her and touched her forehead to sense the temprature.

" mujhe kuch nhn hua abhijeet, tumhe aisa kyun laga", tarika was plain at her reply.

" wese hi aisa feel hua"

" toh tumhe ghalat feel hua sweet heart", Tarika persuaded him.

After all its Abhijeet how long he can stay back from romance, he moved towards her " achha ek bar theek se check karne do", he leaned close to her pulling her towards him , which was unexpected by her and just moving his hands down her arms and burrowing his face in her neck, his breaths made her even restless.

" yeh theek se check kar rhe ho", she managed to ask.

"han i am checking every part na ke kahin toh bukhar ho sakta hai, you know mein tumhare mamle mein koi risk nhn lena chahta hun after all darling!", he said while raising his head from her neck and making a very serious face.

This made tarika to laugh and she pushed him aside, "abhi jao nhn toh mein challi jaun gi bathroom mein"

"ok ok ja raha hun baby", he moved towards the bathroom but pulling the edge of her night gown with him.

"Abhijeeeeeeeeeeet..!"

"sorry sorry, i 'll be back mujhe zyada miss mat karna inn 10 minute mein.. or or tarika mere kapre toh please de do!"

" mene pehle se rakh diye hai changing room mein", she shouted from behind.

" kya... itni smart hone ki bhi zaroorat nhn hai", he shouted back.

She did not reply just smiled and went to set her bed.

" Abhijeet raat ko itni achhi batein kar rhe thhay, jab mein jagi hoti hun toh faltu batein karte ho or jab so rahi hoti hun toh achhi batein karte ho, yeh kesa admi hai bhagwan, mujhe ghussa toh bohat a raha tha tumhare upar lekin tumari kiss ne saara ghussa thanda kar dia raat ko", she smiled standing alone there.

When abhijeet came back she went to get fresh ,they were ready and after breakfast thet set off for paris exploration.

"Abhijeet shopping karni hai abhi, humein sab keliye gifts kharidne hain na!"

" Abhi zaroori hai", they were talking in the bus.

" han na please...", she looked at him with her pleading eyes.

" mene kon sa mana kia tarika chalte hain na", then a bit lower tone: " oh god, yeh ankhen , girls ka secret weapon hain kya!"

Tarika was too delighted and she was also very excited, they got a nice mall and then tarika marched inside.

" bas ab meri kher nhn", abhijeet put a stone on his heart and followed her.

First of all they went for the girls' shopping, they bought many things and in the dresses corner when tarika was finding something for tasha , abhijeet showed her a very nice capri, which was shaded emarald green.

" yeh tasha ke liye le lete hain tarika", abhijeet said smiling at the dress.

" yahi wala kyun", tarika asked.

' kyunke iss mein meri pari jesi behen bohat khubsoorat lage gi, or green colour ,yeh colour vivek ko bhi bohat pasand hai", he said

" oh phir toh yahi lete hai"

" or yeh wala tum le lo tarika."

"kya , dikhao"

" yeh dekho achha hai na", he showed her a top for pants.

" abhijeet mein yeh kab pehnun gi, chodo isse"

" Tarika le lo na mujhe bohat achha laga hai, please"

" ok sirf tumhare liye"

"thats my girl"

Actually what he was showing to Tarika was a top shaded intense blue , which was sleeveless and supported with thin strips, a shiny column of beads running across the right side to the edge of bottom crease and plus point it was almost backless. (hint: aage iss ki bohat lambi kahani hai ;) )

In the sun glasses section tarika picked up a piece of , "yeh wala daya keliye"

" aisa kya khaas hai iss mein"

"jab daya raid keliye jaye ga or yeh pehne ga, ek dum dashing lage ga"

" le lo dashing daya keliye".

Abhijeet just crossed another row of sunglasses and paused at one point where he saw a small decor piece in which a ghost was standing alone, something like zombies, a NAUGHTY SMILE CREPT ON HIS FACE and he picked up that statue and went to the counter saying , "chal bhai fredy tere paas ab imported athma aye gi" and he laughed silently when tarika was gone somewhere to buy something for HIM.

Abhijeet passed through the corner of special blind folds, he took one, " eh salunkhe sahab keliye, ke agar unko mere tarika ke saath dekhne se problem hai toh ankhon par yeh bandh len, wese banda ina bura bhi nhn hai."

" Yeh checkered shirt vivek keliye, usse bohat achhi lage gi", in another corner tarika was shoppinf for vivek.

She joined him when he was paying for the rest of stuff and sharing the shopping bags they left the mall and at the step out tarika stopped him.

" suno abhijeet"

" han", he paused at once.

Reluctantly Tarika took out something out of the shopping bag she was holding, it was a very nice watch.

'Abhijeet yaad hai HD, jab uss ne hum sab ko phasaya tha , uss din mein ne shopping ke waqt tumhare liye ek watch li thi lekin tumhe wo de nhn saki .w o sonali ke bags mein chali gayi thi or phir sonali toh kidnap ho gayi thi... toh watch bhi gayi par abhi mene ek or watch li tumhare liye tumhe achhi lagi.?

She showed him the watch, he took the watch from her hand , quickly pulled out his old watch from his wrist, put that in his pocket BUT SECURELY and wore the new one given by her.

' ab yeh gum nhn ho sakti", he said looking at her.

It was not a big task done by him but concerned her a lot, she went really sentimental that he respected her present this much.

She ignored every thing and just hugged him and kissed his cheek, his face lighted like a bulb and then she started walking normally. He was so happy to get a kiss from her and a hug in just the start of day and while swaying through the path , he followed her.

" yaar daya koi baat nhn teri wali watch bhi pocket mein sambhal kar rakhi hai, aj tarika wali ki bari hai, tu samajh gaya na", abhjeet thought.

There in the mumbai daya was busy in eating biscuits when he thought, : abhijeet ne watch sambhal kar rakhi hogi ya nhn !"

They were walking through the roadside with bags in thier hands, abhijeet went a little bit away from her looking at the buildings and it seemed they they were not girls ( koi meri jesi stil pagal), rushed towards abhijeet and one straight away rolled her arm across his arm and for a second he was scared and then he realised what was happening. Something like flirting was happening but but this time my abhi was not the culprit he was not endulged in this , he was just standing the girls were flirting. Tarika got a glimpse of whole scenario and went by his side. When he saw her he finally succeeded to free his arm from the lady's grip and she was narrowing her eyes at him , he tried to open his mouth but she didnot let him and pulled him towards her and passed her arm through his and clinged her hand with his. One of the girl was saying " your boy..", she was cut off by tarika , " my husband". And the ladies were dumstruck.

'actually this is what i wanted to tell you girls..', abhi said.

" its ok handsome".

He smiled at their comment and after seeing taaru's face he controlled his laughter with great difficulty. She walking with her hand entwined with his and he rolled his arm around her waist which she welcomed happily. Passing through the area, they saw a water fountain and tarika was interested in watching its phenomena so they stopped their. A photographer was roaming in the area and he was also indian.

" madam mein ap ki photo banaun kya", photographer asked tarika.

" ok banao", thinking ke " abhijeet toh banaye ga nhn"

Tarika gave a good pose and that photographer was ready to click her picture but he was not clicking, actually he was having fun while looking at tarika , after all she is damn hot ;).In the whole scenario abhijeet was fiddling with his shopping bags but when he noticed this he was back as Abhijeet. He moved towards that photographer and patted his shoulder.

' arrey kon hai, dikh nhn raha mein photo bana raha hun, ap ki baad mein banaun ga'

Abhijeet patted his shoulder harder, ' bhai sahab'

The photographer turned annoyed and he was almost deadly after receiving the deadly stare from abhi.

' ek minute camera mujhe toh den', he snatched the camera from his hand and clicked the photo of tarika who was controling her laughter like any thing, they got the instant pic from poloride and abhijeet gace the fixed money to photographer.

" wo kya hai na wife ki photo husband zyada achhi banate hain", abhijeet said in a meaning full tone.

The photographer went pale and was stammering , " oh bhai sahab mein toh bas bhabi ji ki achhi si photo banana chah raha tha..."

' achha baat hai"

Abhijeet pulled tarika's arm and they boarded in the bus.

" mujhe nhn pata tha ke tm photo bhi bana lete ho!', tarika said mockingly.

" tum ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai", he narrowed his eyes at her.

" mera husband', she replied innocently and this earned her a smile from abhijeet.

" wese tum ghusse mein or bhi ache lagte ho"

Abhijeet just rased his left eyebrow on her comment and smirked in his killer way:D

They went back to the hotel...

**Half of the day they spent but unaware of the fact that some one was spying at them continuously, in the mall, with those girls, with the photographer and even in the bus!**

"Tarika ab phir tayar ho jao kyunke shopping toh ho gayi ab seriou wala ghoomna hai"

" ghoomna bhi serious wala hota hai, kya bat hai abhijeet'

" han hota hai tum bas ready ho jao"

Abhijeet wore his intense blue shirt , a black coat and matching pants.

" Tarika yeh wala top pehno naaa'

" abhijeet tum chahte ho ke itni thand mein mein yeh sleeveless or backless top pehnun, khud toh coat pehna hai mujhe thand lage go toh"

" toh mein hun na tumhe warm rakhne keliye...!


	3. out of balance

_**Out of balance**_

" nhn abhijeet mein yeh nhn pehnun gi , or wese bhi tum ne achha top pasand nhn kia hai mujhe achha nhn laga"

Even she said this not to hurt him but it really did , he threw the top on the bed and started moving towards the door, "tumhe jo pehena hai pehen kar neeche a jana mein wait kar raha hun", and he left the room.

"abhij...", she was shut up by the sound of door banging.

" shit, yeh mene kya kar dia, ab yahi pehenti hun"

She wore that intense blue top and took her jacket in one hand but then thought something , smiled and dropped the jacket on sofa and rushed downstairs.

When abhijeet saw her in the same top, he diverted his gaze to the other side but he was bound to say that she was looking absolutely stunning but he tried to show attitude and remained silent on this cae.

" chalein", she said.

"han", he answered with a swollen mouth.

When they were walking she slipped her cold hand into his which was quite warm. He looked at her and she smiled but he kept a serene face and started looking at the face dropped its smile as her abhi was not happy.

There was a disco very close to their hotel...

" abhijeet chalo na yahan chalte hain", she pulled abhi inside.

Although abhijeet was a little hurt but he was doing some extra dramebazi , which is his nature , he let her to drag him inside . The moment they reached inside the lights were getting dimmer and the announcements were going on about the competition.

" SO GUYS ARE YOU READY FOR THE KISSILIOUS COMPETITION"

Abhirika looked at each other confused, one of the couple approached them and asked, ' are you guys ready?"

' about what?", tarika enquired

" this is a kissing competition guys, damn you don't know the longer the kiss, the award you will get.

' sorry we can't do', abhijeet answered at once and retreated towards the entrance.

' have you broke up with your boyfriend?", asked the girl.

Abhijeet came back , listening such things. ' by the way im not her boy friend madam', he pointed towards tarika.

" you dont look like brother and sister", the girl replied.

Tarika burst into bundles of laughters and abhijeet glared at her .

" excuse me, she is my WIFE, the bangles she is wearing means that she is newly wed and if any doubts are still remaining we will clear those after kissing!". He pulled Tarika to a side to participate in the competition.

" abhijeet , tum toh interested nhn thay toh ab.."

"shhhh... ab mera mood badal gaya hai"

Tarika said nothing ... in next 30 seconds the competition started.

First of all abhirika were hesitating a bit , abhijeet was in odd mood and tarika was don't know in which state, they wasted 10 seconds in just stare Tarika took a step towards abhijeet and pushed her ankles upward a little to just gap up the little difference in their heights and she securely rolled her arms around his neck, unintentionally he holded her waist, this whole took l0 seconds and don't know how, when but they started of the world around them and unaware of the competition, they were kissing, the time to win the competition was 5 minutes ( zyada toh nhn hai na :D), both of them were ventilation supply for eachother, they kept on kissing, abhijeet's grip oh her back tightened and her one hand went to his face and they kept on kissing, twisting and playing with eachothers lips and pouring every thing into that kiss, it seemed they would emerge into each other, five minutes were over and obviously what else could has have happened , abhirika won the competition for doing such a PASSIONATE french kiss and the award was a bottle of champaign. ( This type of kissing competition I witnessed in England, so its not all my creation.)Blushing like scarlet roses this lovey dovey couple went to the bar, tarika sat on the the nearby couch and he went to the bar , opened his bottle of champaign and poured that in a glass and drank that in one did the same in second shot and then tarika went close to him.

" abhijeet kya kar rhe ho", she patted his shoulder.

" kya", he looked around, " tarika ab mein kisi ke saath flirt nhn kar raha hun"..

" uff! Abhijeet mein flirt ki baat nhn kar rhi uhn, yeh champaign ke saath tum kyak ar rhe ho ?"

" umm... flirt" , and he winked at her and she looked at him helplessly.

She took hold of his one arm and just while going he took another bottle of champaign from the counter, in total he had two bottles now, they went outside.

Walking along the road, abhijeet was drinking wine directly from the bottle.

" humein competition mein part hi nhn lena chahiye tha", tarika was likely to cry.

She snatched the other bottle from his hand , so that he can not drink more because his first bottle was still half filled , every sip he was taking he was getting dizzier.

" tarika... tum ne yeh perfume kyun lagaya hai, yeh itna musky hai na mujh se control nhn ho raha hai ..."

She also opened the other bottle of champaign and sipped it directly, just a sip was needed to distract her and she continued to drink so, both of their bottles were almost finished.

" phir abhijeet tum kyun control kar rhe ho?", she asked him in a bewildered tone.

"kyunke min tum se naraz hun", he finished his bottle and threw it aside.

They were walking continuously and the place they reached was quite unpopulated and was quiet in the night, it was almost 1:00 pm night. And from that area eiffel tower was visible but just its top.

" tarika yeh mujhe de do", abhijeet tried to get the bottle from her hand.

She refused to give, ' nhn abhijeet yeh meri hai , tum ne apni finish kar li its mine", and she took her last sip, the bottle automatically dropped from her hand.

They were not in their senses and they were swaying through the chilly breezes of paris.

**JUST TO REMIND YOU, THEY ARE UNDER SPY!**

The winds were harsh and abhirika were in 'alcoholic trauma'. While walking aimlessly, tarika tripped on to his feet, trying to support her he also lost his balance and fell on the ground, he managed to sit on the ground and abhijeet helped her to stand though he himself was unable to stand up. After all they succeeded and once again, they started to walk again.

Tarika was feeling cold badly, just for abhijeet she wore that top which was every thing less, she came close to him when he was swaying his hand through his all blown hair. She rolled her arm around his, abhijeet quickly freed his arm.

" mein tumse naraz hun', he replied in a childish manner.

" abhijeeeeeet, tum ne mujh se kaha tha ke mujhe warm karne kliye tum ho , ab dekho mene tumhara wala top pehena lekin mujhe thand lag rhi hai."

' toh mein kya karun', and he entered the park which came in their way.

She followed him and she was a little bit angry, losing her balance and falling around ,she walked past him and stood on a side, wrapping her arms around her to lessen the cold striking her bare body and when she was drunk, it made her feel even more cold, other people usually feel better after drinking wine , in the case of cold but she was opposite.

He looked at her through his mid open eyes and what he found was a delicate figure with curly locks, swaying through the winds and badly feeling cold.

Just like her, wobbling and tumbling he reached her and slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head in her neck, his hair started to tickle her bare neck and she shivered for a moment.

' ab ..kya karne aye ho', she said while putting her hands on his.

" tumhe warm karne", he kissed her neck and this tickled her even more and she chuckled.

Smelling the lingering fragrance of her hair , he pulled her closer to him and just brushed his lips through her chilly and bare shoulder, this made her to close her eyes and to tighten her grip on his hands. He moved his hands slowly and softly down her arms, ending up with entwining her hands with his hands, his lips went towards her bare back ( credit goes to the top bought by abhijeet for her :D),he kissed her back and closed his eyes.

She turned over to face him and unintentionally tripped a little to the side but she got the support from the tree. He moved towards her and she was leaning against the tree. He pushed himself close to her, putting his both hands on her stomach and reaching up her face , which was covered by her hair, he cleared her face and leaned in to kiss her , she closed her eyes once again, he lost his balance and pressed him even closer to her, which meant that no room was left between them. He tried to kiss her but his face was not supporting him ,he took her face in his one hand to provide support and then cupped her face in his both hands and again tried to kiss her, her face was dropping downwards due to dizziness, after all he put a hand around her head and pressed her head towards the tree, closing their eyes and failing several times to reach eachothers lips, finally tarika touched his lips with her's and he got hold of her lips, kissing slowly and missing their destination , abhijeet fell to a side with tarika in his arms and on top of him. He looked at her with nearly closed eyes and tucked her hair to a side which were covering his face and her played through the strip of her top and kissed her shoulder roughly through that. He got up, cleared his vision and pulled off his coat, wrapped that around her and went back to get the support of the same tree and sat there leaning againt that tree, tarika sat besides him, really close to him and taking his hand in her hand.

"abhi bhi mujh se naraz ho?", nearly a whisper.

" han"

" kyun"

" wese hi"

" abhijeet"

' tarika"

" sunu na"

"kya"

" mene sorry kaha naaa"

" tum kyun sorry keh rhi ho"

" kyunke mene tumhe hurt kia na!"

" thorra sa"

She looked at him, touched his face and kissed his cheek ever sweetly and smiled at him, he rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes rolling his arm around her, she tilted her head on his shoulder , feeling warm she also closed her eyes.

**A/N: What else should I say now, abhi toh honeymoon ka first day hi tha, six days baki hai or five nights... ;), or abhi toh both of them were out of they must get back to the hotel before light :D**


	4. Escaping

**Escaping...!**

**A/N: Dkh lena kahin neend hi na a jaye sab ko!**

Abhijeet flickered his eyelids and found Tarika cuddled into him, his head was spinning badly. He shook his head vigorously. After gaining stability , he looked around and found that they were drunk and now they were in a park under the tree, it was 5 am early in the morning, till this time only the sweepers were working in the park and luckily in that park , only one sweeper was cleaning the bins, it was near a scattered settlement so was away from urban population. Abhijeet shook Tarika.

" Tarika utho ... utho...", he whispered to her.

" hmmm.. kya hai abhijeet",she muttered in her sleep.

" Tarika utho", he raised her from shoulder and she opened her eyes.

She gave him her ever sweet smile and this made his dizzy day the best day. Her head was also spinning.

" ahh! Kya hua abhijeet, mujhe kyun uthaya', she took her head in her hands.

"Tarika hum bedroom mein nhn hain ke tum complain kar rahi ho tumhe uthane par, dekho hum ek park mein hain...", he pressed his words under his teeth.

" kya keh rhe ho par...", when she saw her srroundings she literaaly jumped.

" kya.. yeh", she looked at him with questioning eyes.

" remember kal rat", he said with a frown.

' kal... raat hum hotel nhn gaye thhay kya?", she made a confused face.

" uff! Tarika yeh sab chodo abhi uttho iss se pehle ke koi humein pakre"

He stood up and gave tarika his hand, she took his coat and they came out of the park, finding their direction.

" umm... mujhe lagta hai ke uss taraf jana hai", abhijeet said.

" ab jis direction mein bhi chale joa, hum park se toh wapas a gaye or wese bhi mein tumhare saath hun toh fikar not", she said ina cheerful tone and hugged his arm.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled meaningfully.

They went in respective direction, during the way they got the bus and landed to the stop just before their hotel. After some one hour they reached their hotel.

**Inside their room...**

"Abhijeet tum fresh ho jao mein breakfast order karti hun", she said.

" tumhe bhook lag rhi hai kya", he asked while throwing himself on the sofa.

" nhn, tumhare liye keh rhi hun", she replied.

" nhn tarika mujhe bhok nhn hai ek kaam karte hain lets have some asprin."

" pehle let me go and get fresh', she went inside the washroom.

" oh she is super fast", he was amazed to see her pace.

After some ten minutes she came out of the washroom in a white tank top and shorts.

" abhi kuch mat kehna, tareef baad mein karna pehle tum bhi fresh ho jao", she didnot let him say anything and ordered him, he obeyed her and came after sometime.

"yeh lo", she pushed a tablet in his mouth and gave him water.

' tum ne li?", he asked while sipping his water.

" han"

" good"

"ab?"

"ab kya... ab bas hum so jayen gay kyunke dekho abhi sirf 7:30 huay hain...",he gave the best option.

He laid into the bed and Tarika came before him, resting her head on his out-stretched arm and coming in his grip.

Abhijeet closed his eyes peacefully and she looked at him.

Ever softly, " Abhijeet".

Same tone , " hmm"

" mujhe neend nhn arahi hai", she played with her nails.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, " so you want to do something?"

"han", she curled a strand of her hair around her finger as she met his eyes.

" ok, toh tum kya karna chahti ho', he looked at her seductively and pushed himself closer to her.

" Abhijeet, mera matlab hai ke mein tumhare saath batein karna chahti hun."

He went back to his space,realxing her and sighed.

" kya hua?", she asked.

"kuch nhn, bas mein thak gaya"

" mein bhi"

" ek baat kahun"

" haan"

"kal raat tum bohat achhi lag rahi thi"

Once again she looked at him and smiled, " thank you".

He turned his face and was continuously looking at her, what she did was only to give a smile. He moved closer and removed the clip from her hair with hs free hand, some tresses of her hair falling down to her shoulders, covering her neck. He leaned closer and buried his face in her neck and kissed her hair covered neck. His one arm still under her closed her eyes at his touch and left herself in his grip without any force. She took out his hand from under her head and twisted herself over his chest,cupping her face in her hands and looking at him, he held her lightly by the waist. She rolled her arms around her neck, and came properly on top of hair covering his face half smiled and their foreheads matched.

" abhi headache kesa hai",she whispered to him.

" theek", he answered, just lost into her eyes.

' bilkul theek?"

" han, ek dum theek"

' toh challo abhijeet bahar chalte hain"

" nhn tarika mere sir mein dard hai", he sang in a way.

"abhi toh sir ka dar theek ho gaya tha"

He turned over softly so that she was under him. "Tum samjhi nhn aise mere sir ka dard theek hai bahar ja kar phir ho jaye ga."

"really"

" han"

Both smiled and suddenly that smiled disappeared and another expression glazed their faces, unnoticed,even by him, he closed his eyes and his face went closer to she felt the warmth of his face , she closed her eyes and securely wrapped her hands around his neck, the moment his lips touched her lips, was the most glorious moment in the history of _Parisland!_ ;)

He looked at her and then after seeing her calm face, he again burrowed his face in her neck, tightened his grip on her waist and...and...and...and... carryone! ;)

(A/N: Dekha zaroori nhn hai ke raat hi ho ;D, yeh VB ka style hai;) )

Both of them escaped into eachother , but they didnot know that this total escape will not last longer, well it was of some good hours.

Tarika wokeup and the first thing she did was to blush awfully, she looked at abhijeet who was sleeping besides her. She sat on the bed and ruffled his all blown hair.

She went inside the changing room to get her clothes. Abhijeet opened his eyes after sometime and when he didnot find tarika , he knew it that she must be in washroom, just then he received a call from ACP sir.

' acp sir, sab theek toh hai na"

' hello sir, yes sir, theek sir, whan par sab, kya(his face grew serious, he get up from the bed and started to wear his shirt), ok sir,

She went inside the changing room to get her clothes. Abhijeet opened his eyes after sometime and when he didnot find tarika , he knew it that she must be in washroom, just then he received a call from ACP sir.

"acp sir, sab theek toh hai na"

" hello sir, yes sir, theek sir, whan par sab, kya(his face grew serious, he get up from the bed and started to wear his shirt), ok sir, you dont worry..."

After this call, he was really serious and then he received a message from daya, he read that message and got some courage.

Tarika came out of the changing room and saw abhijeet tensed.

She just asked him from her eyes and he answered, ' yahan par bhi duty first.

A/N: Ok so hope ke ap logon ko yahan tak neend nhn ayi hogi, kyunk kafi boring chap tha, but its the demand of storyline, Actually Iam writing this chapter and Iam totally sleepy , so I wrote a sleepy sleepy ke yeh story itni late ho rahi hai ,will try to update next part sooooooooooooooooooooooooon... and keep guessing what is gonna happen next.


	5. team in paris

**A/N: Actually I was thinking to delete this story, bacause I don't think it's good enough to continue. if you want me to continue do tell after this update if so,then now onwards I will update daily.**

**Team in Paris!**

Abhi: duty first...

His face was serious , which was absolutely visible.

Tarika: so.. we have to go back...?

Abhi: naaaaaaaa

He turned over and took out his shirt from the cupboard and walked towards the bathroom.

Abhi: darling ready rehna humein ghoomne jana hai na!

He went inside and she was totally confused about what he said.

When he came outside, she again tried to ask but he quickly covered the topic and dragged her to the restaurant for brunch.

Abhi: Tarika yeh garlic bread achhi hai na..

Tarika: abhijeet! bat kya hai tum mujhe kuch batate kyun nhn, mujhe tension ho rhi hai.

He did not answer and she pouted to a side, after brunch they again went to the road side.

Abhi: or shopping karo gi?

Tarika: nhn ( her voice was harsh)

Abhi: chalo na mujhe daya keliye kuch lena hai.

He grabbed her wrist and went inside the mall and straight away went inside the baby department.

Tarika: hum yahan kyun...

Abhi: he didn't let her complete the sentence and pushed her to a side where there was no one and they were secure, he looked around and then turned towards her.

Abhi: tarika someone is spying on us! Jab se hum aye hai tab se...

Tarika: spy.. ( he put his hand on her mouth , to sensor her)

Abhi: ahista, yeh mujhe acp sir ne bataya or baaki bat aj sham ko pata chale gi.. acp sir yahan a rahe hain ek case ke silsile mein!

Tarika: what?

Abhi: han

Tarika: ( sighed) toh ab honeymoon par bhi duty..

Abhi: ab kya karen , but I'll try my best to entertain you.

He tickled her near her neck and she giggled slightly. Now it was 1 pm and the major act was to be at 5pm evening.

Tarika: yeh baat tum ne pehle kyun nhn batayi mujhe.

Abhi: suspense ( he winked)

Tarika: yeh achha suspense nhn tha ( she smacked him on his arm)

Abhi: humein kuch kharid lena chahiye warna hamare spy ko hum par shaq ho jaye ga.

Tarika : yahan se kya len..

Tarika started to walk through the selves but he took her hand in his, took out a small teddy bear from the self and walked towards the counter.

Tarika: arrey iss ka hum kya karen ge?

Abhi: apne future baby keliye...( he shouted back, without looking at her)

Tarika : ( stopped for a while) tumhe nhn lagta tum kuch zyada hi speedy sochte ho...

Abhi: pata nhn

He shrugged and went off.

Rest of the time abhirika spent in their hotel room.

She reached over and sat besides him on the sofa.

Tarika: itni tension mein kyun ho?

Abhi: bas daya or team theek se pohanch jayen...( he moved his hand through his hair)

Tarika: aisa hi hoga. ( she put her hand on his , to relax him)

He looked at her and smiled, then rested his head in her lap, peacefully and closed his eyes, she ruffled his hair and the time rushed away!

**4:30 PM...**

Acp sir, daya, fredy and tasha came out of the airport with their reasonable had their destination in their minds and without wasting a minute , they set of for the same hotel where abhirika were staying.

After half an hour...

Abhijeet received a message and his face lightened, he whispered something to Tarika and both of them went out of their room. They entered the lift and landed to the sixth floor of hotel, chasing the particular room number. When they got it, secretly they went inside and abhijeet closed the the spy in mind. As they turned over they were greeted in the typical CID panache.

Abhijeet went over and hugged daya and tarika rushed towards tasha. Then meeting with fredy and acp sir.

Abhi: sir achanak yahan..

Acp: achanak kya abhijeet, halaat hi aise thaay.

Fredy: achha sir yeh bataye ke ap dono ka honeymoon kesa ja raha hai.

Abhijeet looked at tarika , who looked back at him. Exhanging confused glances that what to answer.

Abhi: theek ja raha hai fredy...( his face was plain , which was never before)

Daya: fredy yeh bhi koi poochne ka sawal hai!

Daya sang in a way to tease shot his same deadly stare at Daya. Instead of proceeding further , Daya only smiled thinking : yaar yeh ghoorna mene bada miss kia.

Fredy: ( holding his ears) sorry sir..

ACP sir sat on the sofa and daya sat besides him, fredy was on the side chair and abhirika were sitting on the bed, opposite to the sofa, Tasha was sitting on the stool of dressing table , facing the team.

Unintentionally Daya thought something, which he never expected from himself : ( daya thinking at looking at abhijeet) yaar pehle tu hamesha mere saath bethta tha jahan bhi hota tha, lekin ab toh teri priorities badal gayi hai... i'll miss you)

The convo started.

Acp: abhijeet asal mein case bohat complicated hai, tumhe wo famous industrialist yaad hai Mr. Manoj Kumar!

Abhijeet; yes sir , jis ko hum ne 5 saal pehle drugs ke dhande mein pakra tha magar wo jail se bhag gaya tha or abhi tak pakra nhn gaya.

Daya: exactly wahi, ( daya leaned on his knees with his arms to speak his part) abhijeet asal mein ab iss manoj ne ek naya dhanda shuru kar dia india ke bhole bhale longo ko, zyada tar unemployed youngsters ko abroad bhejta hai, unhe yeh keh kar ke wahan achhi job de ga but aisa karta nhn, moreover wo log doosre countries mein illegal way se jaate hain. The illegal emigrants.

Acp: iss kaam mein uss ka saath de raha hai 'Jose De carmo Pinto' jo ke potuguese embassador hai, iss embassador ka under world mein nick name Zell hai,yeh bohat hi power wala aadmi hai, bohat ameer hai...

Fredy: lekin shakal bandar jesi hai.( he interrupted acp sir)

Acp: ( glaring at fredy) fredy...

Everyone controlled their laughter and concentrated on the case.

Acp: han toh yeh Zell nakli passports banata hai or visa ke baghair hi indians ko foreign countries mein bula leta hai... iss kaam se pehle bhi Zell ka record hai ke yeh ekk hi insaan ke kaafi passports bana kar deta hai, which is a crime.

Tarika: sir yeh zell manoj ko kese jaanta hai...

Acp: good question tarika! 3 saal pehle zell paris mein hi chutiyan manane aya tha or ussi waqt manoj bhi yahi par tha, yeh dono ek casino mein mile or kisi tarhan in ki dealing ho gayi hai.

Tasha:yeh logon ko mostly dubai le kar jate hai, yeh sirf illegal emigrants ko bahar nhn le kar jaate balke waha manoj ki ek bohat badi workshop hai jahan unnn se mazdoori karwate hai, emigrants mein educated log bhi bohat se hote hai, wahan par salary 400 riyal se bhi kam hoti hai, actually workshop ek bahana hai, uss workshop mein black mein drugs export ki jati hai .

Abhi: what!

Acp: han abhijeet.

Fredy: toh sir abhi tak humein yeh pata hai ke zell yani pinto or manoj dono mil kar illegal emigrants ko dubai le kar jaate hai jahan unn se mazdori karwate hain or jo workshop manoj chalata hai wahan se drugs export hote hain

Tasha: or yeh log iss saare kaam keliye bohat paise khaate hain..

Abhi: sir zaroor manoj zell ko iss kaam keliye bohat paise deta hoga.

Acp: bilkul humne zell ki bank satement dekhi hai, har mahine uss ke bank mein takreeban indian 1 crore koi unknown account se transfer kiye jaate hain... more over yeh drugs ka dhanda partner ship mein chalta hai.

Tarika: par sir abhi hum kya kar sakte hain.

Acp: again a good question tarika...

Abhijeet looked at her and gave her a 'kya baat hai' look.

Acp: Ab Manoj or Zell ke business mein ek turning point hai, inn logon ko ek naya partner milne wala hai. Jis ka naam hai Sajjad Naqvi,yeh england mein rehta hai or wahan 'Chicken time' rstaurants ke ek chain chalata hai, hai basically indian but wahan birmingham ka resident restaurants toh uss ka side business hai but major business toh guns kismuggling hai, in south india.. ab yeh apna wo business dissolve karna chahta hai kyunke uss ki roots weak ho gayi hain, kyunk wo restaurants se bhi boat kama leta hai lekin ek criminal ki nature change nhn ho sakti hai, ghalat kaam karne ki lat lag jati hai or issi liye ab wo apne under worlds contacts ke sariye manoj se mill raha ke partnership start honi ki ek official ceremony honi hai jis mein Manoj or Zell dono bhi honge or yeh deal kum ceremony yahin paris mein hogi iss running week mein...

Abhi: oh, or hum iss mauke ka faida uthayen ge..( his all time special confident smirk appeared on his face)

Daya: exactly..

Fredy: pata hai abhijeet sir yeh sari information collect karna hamare khabrion ne ek mahina pehle shuru kia jab manoj ka ek aadmi kolkata mein pakra gaya.. uss waqt hum ap ki shaadi ki tayariyan kar rhe the...

Abhi: aisa kese ho sakta hai mera toh koi khabri iss mission pe nhn tha..

Tasha: wo iss liye sir kyunke hum ap ki shaadi ke days spoil nhn karna chahte the...( she said while setting her laptop on the table.)

Abhi: kya spoil tasha kaam toh kaam hota hai na, sir kam az kam ap...( he stopped when he saw the face of acp sir, which said " Abhijeet bas ab iss baat par or behes nhn"

Tasha : sir vivek ka mail a gaya hai, yeh hain manoj, zell or sajjad ki profiles jo humein interpol ki madad se milli hain...

Every one gathered around her and examined the profiles carefully.

Abhijeet: sir humein ek gehra jaal bichana hoga..

Acp: wo tohkarna pade ga abhijeet kyunk yeh sajjad kal hi paris mein araha hai, usss ke arrival ka time kal mera khabri bataye ga...

Daya: sir sara plan ready hai.

They discussed the further plan and then tasha got an message.

Tasha: sir vivek keh raha hai ke dcp sir bureau mein aye hain and wo hum se skype par bat arna chahte hai, video caling.

Daya: bani banayi raat bigadne a gaye chitrole sahab..

Tasha signed in to her skype and called dcp who was in bureau, he picked it up and every one sa dcp.

Abhi: ( whispering to tarika, who was besides him) itne dino se chehra nhn dekha tha , kitna sukoon tha.

Dcp: hello pradyuman1

Acp: hello sir( his hands tied to his chest)

Dcp: or abhijeet kahan hai , kahan hai or taika...

They both came forward towards the camera.

Abhi: yahan par sir..

Dcp: han tum dono ki shaadi ke baad yaha dekh raha hai...

Here vivek in the bureau who was standing behind dcp was cupping his face in his hands and was controlling his laughter as he remembered the dance of dcp sir in the wedding.

Abhi: ap kese hain sir..

Dcp: meme haal chal poochne keliye call nhn kia... wese mein theek hun or ab dekho kaam par lag jao , theek hai tarika gi zyada romantic mat hona. 9 abhirika lowered their heads and so did the team ). Tum jaante ho abhijeet ke yeh case kitna important hai or kisi bhi ghalati ki gunjaish nhn hai, yeh case cid ko mila hai yeh hamare liye ek previlege ki baat haii warna yeh case acbi KO Mill jana tha or abhi hamare paas do hafton ka time hai agar yeh case complete na hua toh tum logon ki inte saalon ki mehnat pat paani phir jaye ga!

After all he finished at when he saw the same determination in the team's eyes, he was satisfied, even he did not mention but he totally believed in this set of his most capable officers.

Dcp gave some more instructions and then a final note from acp sir.

Acp: humein yeh case jald az jald khatam karna hai because the rest of team is under rajat's command, mujhe yakeen hai ke wo sab handle kar le ga magar phir bhi...

Fredy: mein bhi soch raha tha ke acp sir itne achhe kab se ho gaye ke abhijeet sir or dr. Tarika ko PAAAAAAAAAAARIS honeymoon ke liye bhej dia...

Acp: itne achhe se matlab , fredy mein tumhari cid se lambi chtti ke baare mein soch raha hun...

Fredy: arrey nhn nhn sir mein toh mazak kar raha tha , mera matlab ap ka plan kafi acha hai..

Tarika: sir hamara yahan ana kese plan ka hissa hai..

Acp looked at tarika and said:wah tarika abhi kuch hi din rahi ho mere iss officer ke saath or ek dum detective esi batein karne lagi, i'm proud of you.

Tarika smiled and thanked acp sir.

Acp: tumhara answer yeh hai ke hum jante thhay ke manoj ke admi yahan pehle se ap jayen ge scene clear karne, manoj ke yeh admi abhijeet ko jante hai or unhon ne jab tumhe dekha hoga toh shak hua hoga, isssi liye tumhe spy kar rhe hai taake unn ki aane wali meeting ko koi threat na ho, wo tum logon mein hi uljhe rahen ge or hum apna kaam kar len ge...

Abhi: sir agar hum par koi spy kar raha hai toh hum kese work out karen ge..

Acp: tum dono ke hamare saath nhn chalna hai..

Tarika: bas romance karna hai...

When she got quick glances from every one she bit her tongue and whispered sorry...

Tasha: mera matlab tum logon ko aisa hi behave karna hai honeymoon par hi ho or special khabren humein deni hai or ofcourse major act ke waqt zaroorat pade gi (A/N: So romance barkarar rahe ga ;) )

When every thing was discussed every one went towards their respective rooms.

Tasha went towards her room , fredy and daya went towards their room and abhirika towards their.

When they just left the room, acp sir remembered something .

Acp: arrey manoj ke baaki admi ki location toh batai hi nhn , abhi abhijeet ko call karta hun, acp sir took out his cell and was about to speed dial abhi's number but stopped for a second and thought " abhijeet ko disturb nhn karna chahiye" and instead hi called daya.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

SAME TIME...

Daya and fredy are crossing the gallery and going towards their room...

Daya; bhai fred aj tumhare sath phir se room share karun ga , ek baar tumhare gaun mein kia tha...

Fredy : han sir kyunk abhijeet sir jo nhn hain ap ke sath...

Fredy just completed his sentence and his phone rang and he smiled brightly.

Fredy: arrey sir manisha ka phone hai..

And he rushed inside the room.

Daya smiled seeing fredy's love for his wife and then he concentrated on the intense which fredy said before that when abhijeet is with some one else daya needs a new company and this is first time they are on a special mission and abhi is not with him, they met each other after some days and are not havinf any hangout or chitchat, the things had changed not greatly but to some extend...

Then daya received the call of acp sir...

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

SAME TIME TASHA...

She was sitting in front of the mirror, solving the tangles in her hair and thinking...

Tasha: tarika tumhare baghair kam hi koi hotel room mein rahi hun , wese kajal hoti thi agar tum nhn hoti thi , tum toh mujhe miss kar hi nhn rahi hogi mein tujhe itna miss kar rhi hun yaaaaaaaaaaaar.

She jumped into her bed, the green bed sheet was identical to her night pyjamas and she dialed a number.

Tasha: han kajal...

Yaar tarika ne toh itni bat bhi nhn ki but dono kafi khush dikhte hain, i think unhon ne kafi maza kia... acp sir ka plan fruitfull hai ...

Ek... ek minute kajal doosra call a raha hai...

Han..han ussi ka hai ( blushing) chal baad mein baat karti hun.. bye! She hung up and picked up the waiting call.

Tasha: ( a heavy breath) han vivek! And she rested her head on the pillows, as if she got what she wanted !

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Fredy's call same time...

Fredy: han manisha mene khana kha lia hai or sab theek hai.. bas tumhare haath ki chai miss kar raha hun or abhijeet sir ki dant ko bhi...

Un se itni bat hi nhn hui or dr. Tarika ko jokes sunane ka mauka hi nhn mila.. ( sad face)

Han mujhe bata hai wo aapas mein busy hain..

Ek baat kahun mein tumhe bohat miss kar raha hun.. dekhna akar saare bartan saaf karun ga... ok bye bye..

When he finished hi call daya entered.

Daya: or ho gayi bhabi ji se baat ..

Fredy: ( happy) sir meri wife mujhe bohat miss kar rhi hai...

Daya: ahan...

Fredy : sir mein fresh ho kar ata hun..

Fredy went inside the washroom and daya sat on the couch near to the window thing about the present.

Daya thinking: yaar abhijeet i hope tu aise hi khush rhe but pata nhn aj tujhe miss kar raha hun bohat zyada...

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

ATLAST ABHIRIKA...

They entered inside the room,changed and a difficult silence prevailed the room.

Abhijeet went in the balcony of window, looking at the eiffel tower , the place where they had their first kiss of the honeymoon( remember ;) )

He was thinking deeply, somewhere aomehow he knew that daya wanted his time and he also wanted but this did nto mean that he is not enjoying tarika's company but daya is a great distraction of daya always. He was also thinking about the case his inspector spirit was back. Tarika came behind him and rolled her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. He simply smiled at her and started to look back at the tower.

Tarika: tum itne tense kyun ho?

Abhi: nhn

Tarika: daya se baat nhn ki?

She looked straight into his eyes and he was shocked to see her observing skills.\tarika: abhijeet yeh tumhara or daya ka case hai mujh se behtar or kon jane ga...

He smiled impishly and she ruffled his hair.

Abhi: mein soch raha hun ke do hafte mein hum teeno sajjad, zell or manoj ko pakkad bhi payen ge ya nhn!

Tarika: zaroor pakkar len ge tum dekhna...

Her voice confident.

He just looked at her and slipped his arm away from her , went inside and she stood their..

Tarika: bas... yahi ek bat hai abhijeet ke tum duty mein itne gum ho jate ho ke sentiments bilkul bhol jaate ho, yeh bohat khatarnak baat hai tumhari tarhan .. phir bhi tum se pyaar karti hun or definitrly karun gi!

She smiled blankly and went inside the room.

**A/N: Phew! Done with this chapter, I hope I described everything well, im not goood at suspense or crime but do tell me if i need to expalin more and should i continue or not!pus a major thing that the thoughts of offocersi mentioned are not to show that thia marraige in no good or something like they are against tarika or abhijeet but it describes the law of inertia :D every objest if reluctant to a change like daya and all. But they will get used tosoon but these smaal things sometimes act as major parts of life, this is totally natural. Don't worry romance would be back soon. The names of all characters are my thinking and the profiles are my creations, no offense meant to any one and if I have done anything please do tell but firstly please tell should I continue or not ?If their are some words missing so really sorry coz I havenot rehecked, I also have to go to school tomorrow and its late night here! sorry again.**


	6. Start of chase

A/N:According to the promise I finished this chapter yesterday but was unable to update ,so now here it is. Will update next chapter in some time.

'Start of the chase'

The night passed like seconds and the sun was shinig brightly, snow was melting around and the sky was clear. Acp sir got the information from one of his khabris that Sajjad is going to land in paris in morning, team consisting of Daya and Fredy reached airport early in the morning. Here in the hotel Tasha was playing the role of Vivek, fiddling with latops and Tabs and finding the every possible information about Sajjad. Abhijeet adn Tarika got ready for their so called honeymoon, actually it was to pretend.

In Tasha's room...

Tasha: sir yeh sajjad discos mein bohat jata hai, speciallly night clubs mein..

Acp: phir toh tasha yeh paris jesi jaga par bhi zaroor night club mein jaye ga or hum isse dapoch len ge.

SAME TIME ABHI CALLS ACP..

Acp: han abhijeet

Abhi: sir mene rajat se baat kar li hai mumbai mein sab theek hai , ek naya murder case report hua hai but rajat ne sab sambhal lia hai or baki ki team bhi toh hai wahan.

Acp: ok theek hai abhijeet, bas sajjad ki flight land karne hi wali hogi.

Abhi: sir yeh sajjad toh sirf ek mohra hai, asli mujrim toh manoj hai or uss ke saath saath zell bhi.. sajjad ko toh asani se pakar len ge...

Acp: asani se magar hoshiari se abhijeet, yeh mat bhulo ke yahan par har taraf manoj ke admi hai , humein soch samajh kar kadam uthana pade ga, ke kahin zell ko or manoj ko pata na chal jaye.. or wo yahan ana cancel na kar den.

Abhi: right sir...

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Airport...

A man with a height of around 5.9 feet sailed through the entrance of emigrants in airport. He was wearing a jet black suit,eyes intense, fair complexion and a shine in eyes which were the evidence of his evil thoughts. The cadet cut of his hair left some of the strands of his hair on his forehead, hiding half of his was holding a breifcase and a man besides him was coming with the trolley of luggage. It seemed that sajjad is a very gentleman but the case was totaly different.

Daya who was disguised as a cool dude and fredy as an old man captured him . Then daya took out a photo from his jacket and matched the face.

Daya: fredy yahi hai..

Fredy: sir peecha karen

Daya: zara theher kar...

Sajjad cleared out from the airport and a marbah car came to take him. Just before he was about to enter in the car, he got a call.

Sajjad: han bolo.. theek hai uss ko bhej dena aj raat or han uss se kehna ke meri cheez le kar aye, akeli hi na a jaye...

He sat in the car and his driver drove off to the best hotel of paris. Daya and fredy followed sajjad. Meanwhile daya informed abhijeet.

Abhi: han daya ( who was sitting in his room)

Daya: abhijeet yeh sajjad pohanch gaya hai or hotel ki taraf ja rha hai, han lekin isse ek call aya tha keh raha tha ke uss ko raat ko bhej dena or uss ko kehna akeli mat aye meri cheez le kar aye...

Abhi: hmmm.. theek hai daya, mein acp sir ko bata deta hun... best of luck or han ... zara aaram se.

Daya: ok boss.

When the call was over..

Abhi: tarika sajjad pohanch gaya hai , acp sir ko bat batani hai lekin mein soch raha hun ke agar hum bar bar aise unn ke paas jayen ge toh kisi ko hum par shak ho sakta hai...

Tarika: toh hum bhi skyping karte hain.

Abhi: dcp sir ki tarhan

Tarika: hmm

Abhi: ok

Tarika informed tasha about this skying thing and in tasha's room both of them were ready..

CONVO..

Abhi: sir sajjad ab hotel ki taraf ja raha hai...

Acp: abhijeet: daya ko sambhal ke rehne ko kaha na

Abhi: yes sir or wese bhi fredy or daya disguise mein sajjad kisi se phone par baat kar raha tha keh uss se kehna ke raat ko pohanch jana or usse kehna ke akeli mat aye meri cheez le kar ay..

Tasha: kya cheez ho sakti hai..

Abhi: ( thinking) sir uss ne kaha akeli mat aye, iss ka matlab 'akeli' jo raat ko sajjad ko milne wala hai wo ek larrki hai..

Acp: han han exactly abhijeet , par samajh mein nhn araha hai ke kahan milen ge or kya cheez hai sajjad ki.

Tarika: sir ab yeh toh daya hi pata lagaye ga...

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ **

Sajjad reached hotel , got his room keys and entered the lift. Daya and fredy stopped there and then they dressed as the room service men and waiters, They were doing this so freely because they had the support of French police in the case, like in akhri chanauti.

After getting his room, sajjad came out in the gallery and inspected around ,when he went in the opposite direction he forgot to close his door and it was not locked, daya who was constantly spying on him got a chance and surreptitiously entered his room and quickly fir a CCTV Camera in the case opposite to the main door. He quickly slipped out before sajjad could come back and daya went in the fifth room in same room where fredy was waiting for him. Fredy was eating a cheeze sandwich and he kept a sandwich secured for daya.

Fredy: sir yeh aapke liye..

Daya: thanks fredy.. aj tumhe mera bohat khayal araha hai.

Fredy: sir meri wife ne kaha tha sab ka khayal rakhna..

Daya: good.

Daya set his laptop and they started to watch the live photage of sajjad's room.

Around after half an hour, sajjad's door was knocked, he opened the door a little and peeped through, then he opened the door wide to welcome those two men totally dressed in black. The two mwn gave salute to sajjad and he asked for some report. The voice was not very clear but it was quite useful for CID. The convo of sajjad and two men started.

Man 1: boss yahan sab theek hai , hum ek hafte se yahi hain

Man2: han boss or aj rat ko wo larki ap ke paas a jayi gi...

Sajjad: lekin mujhe uss club ka raasta nhn pata hai.. " Glamour Night" club ka raasta...

Man 1: sir mein hun na mein ap ko uss disco tak pohancha dun ga...

Sajjad: theek hai theek hai lekin wo larki dikhti kesi hai..

Man 2 showed a photo of one girl to sajjad.

Sajjad: ( smirked) larki toh mast hai..

Man 2: boss ap ko kam par dhiyan dena hai.

Sajjad gave a smashing slap to that man.

Saajjad: tum mujhe sikhaye ga ke kya karna hai, mun band rakh or jao aj raat ki tayari karo.

MEN: ok boss.

And they went away...

Daya: oh toh yeh hai wo.

Daya went back to the their own hotel with the photage but fredy was in sajjad's hotel keeping an eye on his every move through that cctv.

IN THE HOTEL OF TEAM...

Every one was watching that photage...

Tasha: sir ab kese pata chale ga ke yeh larrki kon hai...

Abhi: ho sakta hai ke yaha pooch taach karne se kuch pata chal jaye.

So the team in slight different get ups went on the roads with a photo of that girl and finally they got the fruit . A youngster guy told them that she is a bar dancer... luckily she danced in the disco where sajjad was going.

Acp: tasha, kya tum ready ho?

Acp looked at her and she gave a confidebt look. And reply.

Tasha : yes sir!

Acp: good.

**a/n: Sorry for short** **update but atleast I updated and yes sorry coz there was no romance but I will give a long new update and surely romance would come soon adn as im making you wait too long so romance would be a blast :D thanks for your support.. and I realised just now that in past two chapters I have been writing chapters in wrong format, I was using script form which is not allowed in ff so sorry for this, I will correct my self in next chapter.**


	7. Distraction

**Distraction**

**A/N: There is a problem in my account, so I was unable to post guys :(**

Tasha was ready to show her abilities and now it was the task of team to find out that where the girl was right now. She was at her home. Now it was time to go for the plan.. This job was given to abhirika. This was the most easiest job ever given to abhijeet, during his career, according to him.

Both of them were sitting in the bus.

A girl of around 25 was sitting opposite to them. She was in her black coat and boots. A briefcase besides her and she didnot seemed much friendly , her expressions were an evidence. She was Indian , the most important thing. Tarika was talking to tasha on phone.

Tarika: han tasha.. theek hai.. hum bhi udhar hi a jayen ge.

Abhi: kya keh rhi thi tasha?

Tarika: wo log seadha glamour night club pohanch jayen ge.

Abhi: ok.

He was setting his hair when he looked at her, she was a little bit confused.

Abhi: kya soch rhi ho?

Tarika: abhijeet.. hum iss larki ko club mein bhi pakkar sakte hain, toh abhi kyun uss ke peeche hain hum...( about a whisper)

Abhi: kyunke hum yeh bhi janana chahte hain ke yeh raaste mein kisi ko milti toh nhn ya phir koi baat toh nhn karti! Iss liye..

Tarika: oh..

She again started to read the magazine.

Just then abhijeet dragged himself closer to her and rolled his arm around her. First of all she looked at his hand which was around her and then looked at his face, which was totally serious, no signs of flirts or anything like that.

Tarika: abhi...

She was cut of by him...

Abhi: tarika.. pata hai na ke kisi ko hum par shaq nhn hona chahiye.. toh thorra romantic behave karo na..

He pulled her even closer.

Tarika: mere hisse ka romane bhi tum kar lete ho...

Abhi: acha...

He moved closer and tried to kiss her cheek but she moved a bit backward, staring at him but he leaned forward tickling her neck with his nose. She giggled but suddenly stopped when she saw a senior citizen sitting opposite to them and next to that girl, he was looking at them with great concern.

Tarika: abhijeet!

She pushed him away and veiled her face with the magazine. Abhijeet looked at him sheepishly, smiled and started to scartch his head with his gaze downwards. Tarika slightly chuckled at his expression and this earned her a sensored pinch from abhijeet in her back.

She in the same way smacked his hand and dragged herself a little away from him.

All the time that girl was having a hand over that briefcase and was totally determined. When her stop came she went out and abhirika followed her. She entered the club and after 10 minutes of her going inside abhirika went, to keep a safe time difference inbetween.

The girl went inside a room, to get ready for the party. Abhirika met tasha there, as acp and daya were in disguise. No one knew tasha and she was normal.

Tasha: sir ap dono party mein hain na..

Abhi: han

Tasha: toh change kijiye warna kisi ko shaq ho jaye ga...

Abhi: zaroori hai..

Tasha: acp sir ne kaha hai... ( she swayed)

Abhi: ( clearing his throat) theek hai..

Tasha: a.. sir ap logon ke kapre uss kamre mein hain...

Abhi: thanks tasha, tum toh vivek ki tarhan bohat samajhdar ho gayi..

Tasha: oh reallyy... mera.. mera matlab thankx sir! She escaped and abhirika went inside to change.

That girl came out of the room. Wearing a glamorous golden dress, which finished just a little bit down to her hips. Having slits on the sides and thin strapes on the top. Her hair were in bold tong twists, shaded burgundi, running through her lower hair which ended up to her back. Red lipstick was enlightening her face and the double strokes of kajal were making her thin face even prominent, her left arm almost filled up with bead bracelets and sauce red nail paint on her nails. She was a total glamour piece , and was the opposite of girl which they saw in the bus, this was the real style of that girl as a bar dancer. The night party started and everyone started to dance. Acp sir , disguised in french beard and fringe and daya was looking different because of his all braided hair extension and a beard.

Abhirika were dressed in plum shaded clothes, matching eachother clothings.

They pretended to dance but now tasha really wanted to dance , she swayed through the music, which made her black dress to swish around acp sir's face, unnoticed by her but acp sir smiled seeing her like this.

Acp: ( holding her arm and making her to stand) bas bas tasha, sari energy nachne mein waste mat karo. Kam karna hai k nhn?

Tasha: ( bit her tongue) sorry sir.

Tarika: abhijeet hum bhi dance karen?

Abhi: um nhn tarika.. baad mein and he moved towards daya to get some news.

Tarika: ( thinking) jab moka hota hai tab bhi bat nhn sunta hai...

During this time that girl arrived on the stage and her entry was a mega blast. Hoots from boys and claps of girls were echoeing across the whole club. She swayed through the music . Dancing with the people and doing her job. When her dance was over , she went towards the bar and ordered her drink. Now it was abhi's time. He also moved towards the bar.

Daya: ( to tasha) wese toh yeh kaam kar raha hai lekin isse flirt karne ka mauqA bhi mill rha hai.

He did not know that tarika is standing with him so when he noticed her eyes, he quickly corrected himself.

Daya; par.. par tasha ab toh uss ki shaadi ho gayi hai ab aisa nhn karta hai yeh ..

Tasha; yes sir...

Folding the sleeves of his shirt upwards , abhijeet ruffled his own hair, giving them a messy look and pulling his shirt slightly out of his belt, the thing he looked was awesome. He moved towards her and stood next to her on the bar, leaning against the bar and placing his elbow on the counter.

Abhi: hi...

The girl looked at him, raised her eye brows and then thought that he might be one of her fans.

Abhi: mein india se aya hun or ap ka dance dekh ke toh..( he raised his hands in the sir, to show his condition) mere mere hosh udh gaye.

He laughed.

Girl: oh really...

Abhi: han han bilkul... wese ap bhi indian hain na?

Girl: han

Abhi: abhijeet... ( he took out his hand for hand shake)

After having a look at him, she shook her hand with him.

girl: shanaya...

abhi: twisting his hand theoratically: shanaya kya naam hai ap ka .. kamal hai..

shanaya: drink lo na...

She handed him the drink.

Abhi : oh thankyou so much.

He took the glass from her hand.

Abhi: kafi ronak hai na yahan par. She looked around and he threw the wine from his glass behind him, obviously the splashes were not noticed by her due to the noise, when she looked at him...

Shanaya: tum ne drink khatam kar li..

Abhi: han..han...

Shanaya: i like you... ( she smirked)

Abhi: yeh mujhe hazar larkiyan keh chuki hain ( he muttered and set his collar in vain)

Shanaya: kya kaha

Abhi: kuch nhn...

Abhi: umm.. mujhe tumhe kuch dena hai, actually ek surprise hai mere paas tumhare liye.. chalo gi?

He gave her his most mischievous look and his voice intense.

She was ready to go with him .( the fact is that ,she forgot about her work and was ready to go with abhi :D )

He led his hand out and she slipped her hand in his with a sardonic smirk.

Daya: ( pretending to whisper) tasha abhijeet ne uss larrki ka haath pakar hi liya...

Tasha: yes sir.. ab toh shaadi bhi ho gayi phir bhi..

Tarika was staring at both of them.

Tarika: mujhe bhi nazar a raha hai ke abhijeet ne uss model ka haath pakara hua hai.. huh!, drama mat karo tum dono...

Tasha: sir chaliye hum hi kuch kaam kar lete hai , abhijeet sir toh ab out of control ho jayen ge.. She crossed tarika's way and daya followed him. Tarika kept on looking at them agaped and both of them shared a huge laughter in a side.

Here abhijeet took that girl in the corridor of changing rooms, holding her hand, he took her to the most end of corridor.

ShanayA: Kahan le kar ja rhe ho mujhe?

Abhi: wait...

Shanaya slipped her hand out of his grip and faced him.

shanaya: mr. Abhi... oh whatever... kahan hai tumhara surprise.

Abhijeet sighed, put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

Abhi: itni jaldi bhi kya hai madam thorra intazaar toh karen.

Shanaya moved back and suddenly bumped into some one , she turned over and tasha was standing in front of her.

TASHA: HI ( And she wrapped a piece of cloth around her mouth so that she could not scream.)

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

In the changing room. Shanaya is sitting on the chair and the CID team except fredy is around her ( fredy is conctantly keeping an eye on sajjad)

Acp: toh shanaya batao kis keliye kaam karti ho tum?

Shanaya: kesa kaam?

Abhi: bakwaas band karo or batao ke iss briefcase mein kya hai jo tum sajjad ko aj dene wali thi..

Shanaya: mujhe itna bewakuf samjha hai kya ke mein cid ko sab kuch aram se bata dun.

Tasha came in front of her and gave her a slap.

Tasha: dekh hamare paas itna time nhn hai ke tum se pyaar se poochte rhen, jaldi se mun khol de...

Daya: shanaya tum toh mamuli bar dancer ho , toh tum iss gang ke saath kese mil gayi.

Now shanaya was unable to hide and she started crying.

Tasha: drama? ( she raised her eyes at tarika)

Tarika: aisa lagta nhn..

Shanaya: ( crying) ... sir... mein toh bar dancer bhi nhn banana chahti thi...

Daya: aisa kya hua ke tum yeh kaam karne lagi.?

Shanaya: sir mujhe or mere bhai ko bhi jose pinto yahan le kar aya tha, par humein pata nhn tha ke hum illegal emigrants hain, uss ne nakli visa lagaya tha or saare paise liye the. Sir hum ek ghareeb khandan se hain. Mene fashion designing ki parhai ki hai or pinto ne kaha ke yahan mujhe job de ga or mera bhai rahul mere saath aya tha. or manoj... manoj mere bhai ko dubai le gaya or wahan wo bhi drug deals karne laga, mein yahan akeli reh gayi or bar dancer ban gayi.. india wapas nhn ja sakti.. ma akeli hai kolkata mein.. mere pitha ji iss duniya mein nhn , wo 10 saal pehle hi guzar gaye thhay... sir mujhe pinto ne kaha hai ke agar mein unn ki deals mein madad karun gi toh wo humein wapas india bhej de ga, bas issi liye yeh sab... ( she started crying)

Abhi: pinto ko tumhare baare mein kesa pata chala ?

Shanaya: sir uss ke bohat se agents hai kolkata mein, bas unhi mein se ek ne contact karwaya , mein aj tak manoj se nhn mili bas ek baar pinto se mili thi...

Acp: pagal ho tum ke tumhe aisa laga ke manoj tum dono ko wapas india bhej de ga, wo ek criminal hai, don hai itni asani se apne ap ko khatre mein dal de ga...

Tasha: hum tumhari baat par yaqeen kese karen?

Shanaya: mam mere paas koi sabut nhn hai magar yahi sach hai ap khud sochen , mein ek indian larki jo parh likh kar kuch banana chahti thi, yahan iss mulk mein bar dancer kyun bane gi.. bas apne survival keliye ( she made a disgusting gesture)

Tarika: ( whispering to abhijeet) tumhara haath pakad kar survival kar rahi thi( angry tone)

Abhi: ab bechari ko kya pata tha ke mein cid officer hun ( he said seriously)

Tarika: pata nhn tum kya kya sochte ho..

Abhi: hein!

He was confused!

Acp: chalo hum tum par yakeen karte hain.. or tmhari madad bhi karen ge, pehle tum hamari madad karo .

Shanaya: sir mein sab karun gi, bas ap mere bhai ko bacha len. ( she wiped her tears)

Daya: shanaya iss briefcase mein kya hai...?

Shanaya: sir iss briefcase mein indian 10 crore rupees hain

Tarika: 10 crore?

Shanaya: han.. yeh mujhe nhn pata ke sajjad ko kyun dene hai bas mujhe toh zell ke hi ek bande ne yeh karne ko kaha hai.

Abhi: achha toh tum janti ho zell ke uss bande ko..

Shanaya: sir mein zelll ke bando ke saare crew ko janti hun, kyunk mein bhi toh ek member thi...

Acp: tum hamare bohat kaam ayo gi, fikar mat karo.. chalo tasha sajjad aane hi wala hoga...

Tasha : yes sir..

Every one left the room except tasha and shanaya.

After fifteen miutes a figure sailed thorugh the corridor. A cute looking girl which was now looking much hot, bold tong twists in her almost curly hair. The golden dress glowing on her fair complexion. Lipstick playing over her soft lips and killer looks prominent with kajal and bracelets twinkling in her wrists. Her walk in the pencil heels was admirable. She was holding a briefcase.

The cid team watched her coming out of the room.

Abhi: yaar daya vivek hona chahiye tha yahan..

Daya; uss ki toh band daj jati yaaaaaaaaaaaar.

Tasha: sir mein ready hun...

Acp: good tasha, sajjad bas aane hi wala hoga, usse tum par shak nhn hona chahiye.

Tasha: yes sir.

Every one scattered around and then sajjad entered with a man besides him.

Man: boss lagta hai wo hai , uss ne kaha tha ke golden dres pehna hai ( he pointed towards tasha)

Sajjad: theek hai.. oye ungli neeche kar, or yahin rehna

Man: yes boss.

Sajjad moved towarsd tasha who was at the bar, sitting and sipping her drink with crossed legs.

Sajjad: one vodka please. ( he ordered)

Then he looked at tasha , who smirked.

Sajjad: ( whispered) briefcase...

Tasha: layi hun...

She indicated the briefcase with her leg, which was beneath her chair.

Sajjad: phhir do..

Tasha: mujhe tum se baat karni hai... andar ao..

Sajjad: challo( he looked at her dangerously)

They both stood up and tasha took her briefcase, sajjad's man was coming with him but sajjad stopped him and tasha smiled.

INSIDE THE ROOM...

Tasha: dekho sajjad mein janti hun ke tum zell or manoj ko dhoka dena chahte ho..

Sajjad: dekho larrki mujhe koi fark nhn parta agar tumhe pata bhi hai toh.

Tasha: mein janti hun . lekin mein tumhari madad kar sakti hun, kyunk mein ab manoj ka or saath nhn dena chahti

Sajjad: kyun..

Tasha: mein bhi manoj ko barbad karna chahti hun...

Sajjad: mujhe kya faida?

Tasha: mujhe zell or manoj ke wo wo raaz pata hain ke tum soch bhi nhn sakte.

Sajjad: mm..hmmmm ( he frowned)...

**A/N:So distraction started to built in the plans of these criminals.**


	8. Sajjad trapped

'**Trapped'**

**A/N:Next chapter :D No romance sorry! It is going as a crime story rather than romance now a days, sorry for that.**

Tasha: kya socha hai tumne ?

Sajjad: hmm tumhara faida hi hoga mujhe, lekin tum toh ek chotti si agent ho!

Tasha: dekho... kabhi kabhi badi batein choton ko pata hoti hain...

Sajjad: chalak ho tum kaafi ..

OUTSIDE...

Daya: sir tasha theek se kaam kar rhi hogi na..

Acp: mujhe poora bharosa hai uss par..

Just then freddy came.

Freddy: sir!

Acp: han fredy tum sajjad ke saath kyun nhn aye...

Fredy: sir asal mein mein sajjad ki driver ban kar aya hun

Abhi: what! Fredy itna bada kadam tumne kese..

Fredy: sir sab theek hai... driver ko mene ropes se bandh kar gadi ki dikky mein dal diya ahi, abhi wo wahin hai... yeh dekhiye mujhe gadi ki seat ki pocket mein se kya mila.

He showed a paper to acp sir. The names of some clubs and hotels were written in it with dates.

Acp: daya iss ki photo le lo, zaroor yeh gang ki meetings se related hoga.

Daya: yes sir..

Abhi: fredy ab wapas jao yeh paper wahi rah do , uss driver ko thikane lagao or ab sajjad ke driver hi bane rehna.

Fredy ok sir..

Acp sir: fredy!

Fredy: yes sir ( he turned over)

Acp: well done( he patted his shoulder)

Fredy: lighteb up: thankyou sir.

INSIDE THE ROOM...

Sajjad: toh theek hai tumhe kya chahiye hoga...

Tasha: kuch zyada nhn.. bas ek larka chahiye , mujhe mere bhai ko azad karwana hai...

Sajjad: azad!

Tasha: tumhare liye yahi janana kafi hai...

Tasha handed over the briefcase to him.

Tasha: yeh lo paise... mein tumhare saath chalun gi nhn lekin milne ayun gi..

She started moving out .

Sajjad: aye larki apna naam toh batao!

Tasha : ( stopped and looked at him ) shanaya!

Sajjad: shanaya!

Tasha left the room ...

Sajjad: item toh bada fit hai...

He took his briefcase and went out of the room, he quickly called his man and rushed out.

Abhi: isse kya hua...

Daya: tasha ne kaam toh theek se kia na..

Sajjad sat in his car and asked his driver to follow the girl who was driving the next car.

Obviously the driver was fredy.

Sajjad was following tasha and tasha's car was parked near a house and she unlocked that house and entered.

Sajjad: yahi ghar hai kya shanaya ka ( hi asked his man )

Man: han boss yahi hai..

Sajjad: chalo hotel chalo.. ( thinking ) yeh larki fraud nahi lagti..!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

SHANAYA'S HOME...

Shanaya: thankyou so much mam..

Tasha: koi baat nhn shanaya ( she patted her shoulder.) ab mujhe jab tak sajjad nhn pakra jata mujhe yahin rehna pade ga..

Shanaya: mam ap ka saman andar hai.

Tasha: thanx or han mam nhn tasha kaho mujhe achha lage ga..

Shanaya: theek hai.. t..tasha..

Tasha smiled broadly.

tasha: tumhara bhai jald hi tumhare saath hoga.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Rest of the cid team reached hotel except fredy. Call of acp sir and fredy.

Fredy: sir mujhe hotel ana hai...(pleading)

Acp: nhn fredy bilkul bhi nhn tum ne khud hi yeh kaam choose kia hai...

Fredy: par sir..

Acp: fredy bat ko samjho.. plan khatre mein parh sakta hai hamara..

Fredy: ok sir sorry sir.. bye

Acp: bye, goodluck!

Acp: yeh fredy bhi na

Abhi: sir yeh dekhiye..yeh jo list hai lagta hai meeting ka order hi hai, iss ke hisab se kal dopeher ko sajjad ko ek hotel jana hai...

Daya: sir ab toh tasha or fredy wahan hai or yeh list hai hamare paas, sajjad ko pakadna asan hai.

Acp: han magar itna asan bhi nhn.. dcp sahab ka phone aya tha..

Tarika: kya keh rhe the sir...?

Acp: wahi jo roz kehte hain

Abhi: sir dcp sahab toh batein banane mein hi tezz hai, hum jaante hai ke aisa mission kitni mushkil hote hain...

Acp: han abhijeet ab chalo aram kar lo. Kal mission ka second day hai meri tasha se baat ho gayi hai wo theek hai...

Every one dispersed.

Abhirika walking towards their room.

Abhi: shanaya bohat achhi hai ( said while sitting in the sofa)

Tarika who was already filled up.

Tarika: abhijeet tum mere saath honeymoon par aye ho, or doosri larkiyon k batein kar rhe ho. Kese pati ho tum... kam kya karne lage mujhe bilkul bhool hi gaye... tumne socha bhi nhn mere baare mein. Mujhe chod kar chale jaat ho, idhar udhar ghoomte rehte ho, ek minute bhi mere saath theek se baat nhn karti maza karna toh door ki baat hai ... mujhe bhool hi gaye ho, koi bat nhn karte, apni shaadi hi bhool gaye ho ( she was almost shouting)

Abhijeet till now who was trying to maintain a good mood was out of control.

He stood up from the sofa.

Abhi: wah tarika ji wah, kamal ki practical larki hain ap. Yeh mat bhulo ke tumhara husband na cid officer hai ( he pointed at himself) or uss ka kaam hi sab se badi priority hai, kya kaha tumne mein idhar udhar ghoomta hun. Ghoomta nhn hun kam krta hun arrey tumhare saath kese time spend karo janti ho kitna important case hai,cid ki izzat ka sawal hai, acp sir mujh par bharosa karte hain or tum ho ke mujhe samajhti hi nhn ho, tum kya chahti ho keh har waqt mein tumhare saath betha rahun or case team ko akele solve karne dun, yeh mat bhulo ke tum apni wedding night pe forensic lab mein thi or mein bureau mein tha... bacho ki tarhan bat karti ho tarika. Pata hai mein kitna thak gaya tha, socha tha rat ko tumhare saath achha time spend karun ga lekin tum ne mood sara kharab kar dia... ab tum hi aram karo.

He shut the door with a bang and went outside.

Tarika smacked her head with her hand.

Tarika: shit yeh mene kya kar dia.

Although tarika was feeling sorry for what she said but it was natural , it was not her mistake, when abhi was not with her she felt annoyed and as they were on honeymoon it was more irritating.

Tarika: mujhe samajhna chahiye tha ke case abhijeet kliye important hai..mene itna ghussa kia ab wo naraz ho gaya hai or wo toh mere sath time spend karna chahta tha mene... mein bohat burri hun.. i'm sorry abhijeet mein shuru hi se achhi wife nhn bani.. ab kya karun..

She started moving to and fro, biting her nails to get the solution .

Tarika: honeymoon ke start days mein kitna romantic ho raha tha... ( something struck her mind)

Abhijeet! Aj tum aisi tarika dekho ge jo tum ne kabhi nhn dekhi hogi... ab ek patni itna toh kar hi sakti hai na

She smiled thinking about what she is going to do...!

**A/n: So the next chapter is fun..! ;)**


	9. Raat akeli hai

'_**RAAT AKELI HAI'**_

**A/N: Leaving the plot aside I decided to write something related to abhirika and according to the main genre of the story which is romance :D I felt that it's not fair with Tarika to just blush and hesitate from abhijeet, she should also have fun guys ;)**

The night was pleasant, it was a full moon night. Winds were harsh yet so friendly.

Abhijeet was sitting in the back lawn of hotel near the swimming pool, his coat hanging half way through the lawn chair arm. He was looking clumsy and totally tired. His hair totally messed and his white shirt half tucked out of the belt.

He was thinking, " Yeh kya kia mene, ek dum se itna gussa... par usse bhi toh samjhna chahiye na ke mein kitna busy hun... lekin wo.. Tarika ko meri situation ko samajhna chahiye tha, aisa gussa karna toh mera department hai uss ka nhn, uss ka department to mera mood theek karna hai .. shaadi se pehle toh aisa hi hota tha... ab aisa kya change ho gaya.! Ya phir shaadi ke baad sab kuch hi change ho gaya, aj kal toh daya se bhi zyada baat nhn hoti hai, wo bhi aise behave karta hai ke bohat busy hai... or abhi meri wife ne or mood kharab kar dia thand bohat zyada hai , ab andar chalta hun, mein bhi hero ban kar bahar raat guzarne a gaya..!"

He took his coat and moved towards his room.

ABHIRIKA ROOM

The windows of the room were open and the white curtains were swishing around their hangings. Room's only decors were candles and some white lilly flowers (abhijeet's favourite,according to me ^_^)

Tarika was lost!

Abhijeet entered the room, closed the door and he approached inside, seeing all the decors he smirked and threw his coat on the sofa and his eye caught a note on the read that note which said: 'sorry dear husband'.

He smiled and put that note back on the table and moved towards the alluminium door of the widow balcony, rolled his sleeves upwards and ruffled his hair. He was looking here and there to find her. For a moment he was feeling abashed that has he hurt her too?The second moment this thought left his mind and the first thought prevailed over him that IT WAS NOT HIS MISTAKE!

She came out of the bathroom carefully so that he could not notice her. A great point that she was wearing a slip nighgown which finished above her knees and a cover slip over it, it was shaded intense blue in relation to his interest :D. She moved towards the music system and played the song _'Raat akeli hai'_.

He turned over and saw her standing near the sound system. Her hands tied behind her and encounter of eyes ;).

Song was being played, _raat akeli hai bujh gaye diye.. and all..._

Softly her hands reached her shoulders and she removed her slip from the top, which softly dropped on the tiled floor. His gaze followed her slip dropping and retreated back on her face. He was looking at her agaped and then a smile crept on his face from one side , usually known as his smirk.

She walked towards him with a seductive look on her face, he moved back seeing her like this and she kept on walking towards him,when there was no distance inbetween she rolled herself around him and wrapped her arms around him from the back, his eyes were like widened twice, he got hold of her hands and swiftly turned her towards him so that she could face him. She freed her hands from his grip and pushed him backwards and now he was bumped against the wall, she leaned over him and opened two of the buttons of his shirt, he caught her hand and was about to say, " Tari...", but his words were left incomplete because of a deep kiss laid on his lips by her, he looked at her but did not react. She left his lips and rolled her arms around his neck and swayed backwards, in order to maintain her balance his hands on their own were wrapped around her waist. She pulled her self back and rolled her arms around his neck and covered his face with hers, touched his cheek and then kissed it. He closed his eyes and smiled and his grip on her waist tightened, but just then he decided to play more and left her. Which caused her to loose her balance a little and he moved towards the sofa.

_Tum aj mere liye ruk jao, rut bhi hai fursat bhi hai..._

She caught his hand and leaned over him and he sat on the sofa, the mild frangrance of her body was pinching his heart and her curly tresses teasing his face in the winds. He looked at her and just to mention her position he pointed at her cleavage and when she followed his finger, obviously she was scarlet but she composed and dropped his hand and sat in his lap, going close to him and kissed his chest. What he did was that he swiftly turned over her, freed his neck from her hands and walked passed her towards the windows and smiled meaningfully, he closed the windows with the curtains. She stood up thinking, " now what he wants me to do, iss ka ghussa gaya ke nhn '. Actually it was all gone :D.

He went towards the bed and she followed him , she came in front of him and opened the rest of buttons on his shirt and moved towards his back and pulled off his shirt and pulled off his turned over to see her and she pushed him in the bed and crawled over him. Her hair covering his face and this caused him to sneeze , which spoiled the moment. Tarika was like , "what the hell, jab mein romantic hone kii koshish kar rhi hun toh yeh kya kar raha hai".

But she managed and continued.

_Sawaal bani hui dabi dabi uljhan seenon mein hai..._

Clutching her one hand with his, she took his right hand and placed that over her waist and secured her position. Just then she leaned closer and kissed his cheeks respectively saying about a whisper, " Iam sorry". He put a finger on her lips with a word, " shhhh". She removed his finger and kissed his lips so deeply which she never did before as if it was their last night together ( which actually can never happen:D). She left his lips and he looked at her and both smiled, he left her hand and took her head in that hand and once again he kissed her with the same passion, her arms tightly wrapped across his neck. He left her and the sounds of their heavy breaths were echoeing in the room, creating a totally different type of situation.

She left him and sat on the bed and he stood up besides its corner edge. He came before her and stood behind her. Wrapped his arms around her and sweetly kissed her nape and buried his head in her neck, taking a peaceful breath. Both of them closed their eyes and swayed through the environment. Each and every action of them was showing endearment for each other.

She turned over so that she could face him and she hugged him securely and he caressed her hair. He moved back and went towards her back and softly opened the shoulder strape of her dress and kissed her shoulder, as she shrank he continued to drag his lips till her hand and holding her waist with the other hand. She touched his face with her hand and he kissed her cheek, she blushed like hell. Once again she turned over and taking his face in her hands, kissed his lips lightly and pushing him lightly back on the bed. He laid back with tarika on top. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, with the feeling to never loose him. He swiftly opened the zipper of her dress and flipped over and kissed her nose, she turned her face to a side and closed her eyes. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it. She felt the heat enamating from his body , she tied her hands behind his back . He felt her leg with his hand and pulled the frill of her her dress slightly down,she blushed hard and he smiled at her expression.

Now he was going really out of control so he moved above , taking her face in his hands he kissed her, twisting her lips, turning his position and pressing him closer to her and making her more breathless and restless. He left her in the condition to want more and she lifted her head up, both of their eyes were red and this time she locked her lips with his, sprawling themselves over the bedsheet. She left his lips and kissed his neck and closed her eyes, settling herself under him -

The last of the candles blew off...!

**A/N: One of the most difficult chapters I have ever done :D, phew! It's done... It took me two long hours to complete this,review must...! **


End file.
